Un beau mélimélo!
by Adelaidethestrange
Summary: Série d'histoires courtes plus ou moins explicites à propos de notre jeune Comte et de son majordome... A lire dans l'ordre ou dans le désordre! Enjoy!
1. Chapitre I: Balais

Voila une série de minis histoires concernant notre jeune Comte Phantomhive et son diable de majordome!  
Toujours plus ou moins explicites bien entendu! ;)  
J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hesitez pas à commenter en bien ou en mal, les review seront toujours appréciées!  
"Balais" est donc la première histoire!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Balais**

- Ah… Sebastian...

Le majordome se délectait du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur son jeune maître à l'instant. Ses doigts couraient sur son torse dénudé tandis que ses lèvres exploraient le cou gracile de sa proie, lui arrachant de faibles gémissements.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire.. ? murmura l'enfant, haletant sous lui.

- Détendez vous Bocchan… sussura le plus âgé en défaisant le pantalon de son vis à vis d'une main experte.

Il regarda l'objet de tous ses fantasmes et se mordit la lèvre. Oh oui, il allait le torturer, le faire se consumer de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'abandonne et crie enfin son nom… Le démon caressa le membre tendu du plus jeune du bout des doigts lui arrachant un grognement frustré.

- Vas-y franchement, cesse donc de me faire languir, démon !

Quel enfant gâté ! Sebastian remit cependant la partie « torture » à plus tard. Il parcourut le ventre du comte de la pointe de sa langue, détournant son attention tandis qu'il écartait ses cuisses. La langue mutine poursuivit son chemin pour venir titiller sa verge. Il entendit son amant gémir de contentement en se cambrant légèrement, quémandant plus de plaisir d'un mouvement de bassin.  
« Si désirable… » Bloquant fermement ses jambes, il enfonça deux doigts humides en lui et entreprit de préparer son maitre.

- Sébastian… hm… ha… soupira Ciel en se cambrant sous les mouvements de ciseaux si délectables et à la langue sur son membre.

C'était bon. C'était si bon qu'il ne se sentait plus lui-même, il partait loin, si loin… haletant, il serra les draps lorsque son majordome prit entièrement son membre en bouche et trouva sa prostate. Il… il le voulait tout de suite, quitte à le supplier… il voulait sentir Sebastian en lui…

- C'est… ha ! c'est un ordre… viens…

Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ses gémissements, et le plus agé se redressa en souriant.

- Non Monsieur… Suppliez-moi…

- ..Je te demande pardon ?

Les paroles de Ciel semblaient se répéter en echo. Etrange…

- Suppliez-moi ou j'arrête tout…

- Sebastian! Bon sang, qu'est ce que tu fais à ce balai ?!

- Ce…

Sebastian cligna des yeux et l'image de son jeune maitre à sa merci se volatilisa pour laisser place au balais entre ses mains. Un démon ne dort jamais, mais il rêve parfois éveillé.  
Quelle plaie.

- Je… fais mon travail Bocchan. Sourit le majordome en sortant le manche à balais de sa bouche, cessant de masturber le reste du bout de bois.

- …

Après quelques secondes de silence, le majordome se remit à balayer comme s'il ne s'était pas fait prendre à tailler une pipe à un objet ménager. Vraiment gênante cette situation.

- Cesse de faire des choses étranges au milieu du salon. Je vais finir par penser que tu es vraiment fou ou même idiot.

Le jeune comte tourna les talons et quitta la grande pièce en soupirant. Décidément, il était entouré d'incapables et de fous furieux…

* * *

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu!  
Elle est destinée à une amie qui m'a redonné l'envie d'écrire. Une vraie boule d'energie,  
adorable et encourageante! Merci à elle!

Adé~


	2. Chapitre II: Peigne

Bien le bonjour! Seconde petite histoire, très courte cette fois ci!  
J'ai oublié de dire que les personnages appartiennent a Yana Toboso etc... Tout le monde le sait. :)

Les review seront lues et appréciées! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Peigne**

Dans le petit coffre renfermant les objets ayant appartenus à ses parents, le préféré de Ciel était le peigne en ivoire dont se servait sa mère afin de le coiffer. Lorsqu'il repensait à son enfance heureuse et que ses yeux se mouillaient de larmes, il ouvrait le coffret et ressortait l'objet de sa mère.  
Il jouait avec un moment, appréciant du bout des doigts la douceur et la finesse du matériau. Les paupières closes, il imaginait sa mère derrière lui, le sourire aux lèvres, brossait ses cheveux aux reflets bleutés. Il voyait ses lèvres bouger… Mais la pièce restait silencieuse.

Le jeune comte rouvrit les yeux à contrecœur et remarqua son majordome à l'entrée du bureau. Tiens. N'avait-il pas fermé la porte ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira Ciel en refermant sa boite à souvenirs.

- J'aimerai avoir l'occasion de discipliner votre tignasse Bocchan, sourit le démon en approchant. Et ce peigne que vous tenez me parait être l'occasion parfaite.  
Puis-je ?

Ciel l'observa avec méfiance et lui tendit le peigne.

- … Fais-y attention.

- Bien sûr. Répondit Sebastian d'une voix suave.

[…]

Ciel ne connaissait encore rien du plaisir sexuel. Ce qu'il savait en tous cas, c'est qu'il serait difficile d'égaler les sensations qu'il avait ressenti durant le massage crânien prodigué par son majordome. Aucun doute qu'il lui ordonnera de recommencer incécement sous peu.

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu!


	3. Chapitre III: Bougie

Ce troisième chapitre est un peu plus sérieux que les autres, c'est le premier que j'ai écrit d'ailleurs...  
En espérant toujours qu'ils vous plaise! /  
Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a Yana Toboso etc etc. :)  
Les review seront lues et appréciées!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Bougie**

Quelques fois, la nuit, le jeune comte Phantomhive ouvre les yeux et se redresse vivement sur son lit, la sueur collant ses meches bleutées sur son front.  
Il échappe ainsi de justesse au denouement de son cauchemar. Toujours le meme.  
Quelques fois, il tatonne dans l'obscurité afin de trouver la bougie laissée sur la table de chevet par son majordome.  
Lui… Souvent il l'appelle dans ces moments. Car quelque soit l'heure et le lieu, Sebastian viendra.  
Mais parfois, Ciel allume seul la bougie et approche son doigt de la flamme vacillante. Ca le brule. La douleur vive lui confirme qu'il est revenu des limbes du sommeil qu'il deteste tant. Bien.  
Le jeune garcon se saisit ensuite de la bougie et sa frêle silhouette s'avance dans les couloirs. Son ombre danse sur les murs du manoir endormi, et il marche le dos droit. Lentement, comme un rituel, il ouvre la porte en bois de la chambre de son majordome… Il compte six pas dans la pièce avant d'arriver au pied du lit de Sebastian. Comme toujours, il se demande si l'homme torse nu fait semblant de dormir pour le laisser s'abandonner au plaisir de détailler ses traits parfaits. De l'admirer.  
L'enfant approche la bougie du visage endormi, impassible et serein. Sa peau laiteuse, ses longs cils, ses lèvres pales, si douces… Ciel monte sans céremonie sur le lit et son majordome ouvre les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de son maitre. Il y percoit cette peur post-sommeil habituelle chez le plus jeune, mais aussi autre chose. Quelque chose à mi –chemin entre le désir et le besoin.  
Sebastian se redresse alors et scelle ses lèvres à celles de Ciel, a la lumière vacillante de la bougie.

* * *

Je vous l'avait dis, c'est très sérieux tout ça! Ciel et Seby-chou sont maintenant amants! ;)  
J'attendrai quelques jours avant de poster un autre chapitre.  
Bonne soirée à vous!

Adé ~


	4. Chapter IV: Cheminée

Bien le bonjour! Je tiens dans un premier temps à vous remercier pour cet acceuil chaleureux que vous me faites sur ce site!  
J'espère que ces minis-histoires à propos du quotidien de nos deux amants (bah oui, depuis le chapitre dernier! ;) ) continuera à vous amuser  
et à vous plaire!

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Cheminée**

Aussitôt rentré, Ciel sortit d'une malle sa couette épaisse et s'y emmitoufla. Il tourna la tête pour observer d'un œil humide son majordome allumer un feu dans la cheminée.

-Sebastian, occupe-toi du dine… ATCHOUM !

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Sebastian lorsqu'il s'inclina.

-Tout de suite Bocchan. Si je peux me permettre, vous seriez bien mieux installé près du feu. Cela vous réchauffera après votre… Mésaventure.

L'enfant tiqua et le fusilla du regard.

-Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

Le plus agé le regarda avec un sourire narquois avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine.  
Ciel attendit quelques instants puis s'assit devant la cheminée en reniflant. Il avait été idiot. Franchement. A quoi avait il pensé en sautant à pieds joints dans cette enorme flaque afin d'éclabousser son majordome !

* * *

Ahem... J'ai honte de vous servir une anecdote aussi courte... xD  
Si certains me suivent, je vous promets de faire plus long la prochaine fois!  
J'espère que vous aurez aimé malgré la longueur du chapitre!

Reviews lues et appréciées! :') (D'ailleurs, merci de m'en avoir laissées!)


	5. Chapitre V: Miroir

Bonjour à tous! Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Surement un des derniers, car je travaille actuellement sur  
une fiction assez courte à propos de South Park~ De plus, il faut dire que je ne suis plus très inspirée pour  
écrire des centaines de petites histoires sur mes deux protagonistes préférés~ :)  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Les reviews sont lues et appréciées! Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Miroir_

« Il parait que faire l'amour devant un miroir est très stimulant ! »

Voici ce que Ciel entendit en marchant dans les rues de Londres, accompagné de son majordome.  
Tch ! Ces pervers n'ont donc jamais entendu parler de pudeur ? Les porcs, parler ainsi de sexe en pleine rue !  
… Toujours est-il que cette phrase était restée gravée dans l'esprit du jeune comte, et qu'il ne pouvait plus croiser un miroir sans s'imaginer aussitôt dans des situations indécentes avec son amant. Sebastian plaquerait doucement son corps face à l'objet réfléchissant. Il le verrait alors derrière lui, et son majordome murmurerait a son oreille des phrases le rendant brulant de désir lorsqu'il le…

-Bocchan ?

La voix de Sebastian le sortit de son fantasme. Dissimulant sa honte avec difficulté, il se détourna du miroir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Sebastian ? le plus jeune se sentit rougir.

-Je me rendais dans la bibliothèque.

-Hmhm…

Silence. Le plus âgé afficha un sourire amusé.

-Désirez-vous que j'installe un miroir dans votre chambre ce soir ?

Ciel releva la tête et assassina le démon du regard. Quelle insolence ! Cependant, il réfléchit avant de lui tourner le dos pour se diriger vers son bureau.

-Tu viendras l'installer vers 23heures. Et sois ponctuel.

Sans attendre la réponse, le jeune garçon s'enferma dans son bureau, laissant le plus âgé imaginer avec impatience la meilleure manière de dévorer son Bocchan tout en tenant compte du miroir.

* * *

Et voilà... Très court j'admets. XD Surement la plus courte de toutes les petites histoires d'ailleurs... Je suis désolée, la prochaine  
sera plus longue, je vous le promets!  
Bonne soirée/journée/nuit à tous!


	6. Chapitre VI: Cauchemars

**Bien le bonjour~  
Ce prochain chapitre est un peu plus noir que les autres, car j'ai pensé que la vie de Ciel  
était loin de n'être que comique et mignonnette. Cette histoire traitera donc des peurs de Ciel,  
et surtout de ses moments de doutes. **

**Merci aux personnes qui me lisent et à celles qui commentent, ça me fait très plaisir!  
Je répondrai à vos questions si vous en avez, n'hesitez pas! ^^**

**Alice Matsumoto** : Merci beaucoup pour ta curiosité! :'D Et bien j'avais prévu d'écrire un chapitre du point de vue de Ciel  
lorsqu'il regarde Sebastian travailler, donc peut être que ses pensées répondront à tes questions! En tous cas je suis ravie  
que mes petites histoires te plaisent, n'hesite pas à donner ton point de vue sur les prochains chapitres!

* * *

Cauchemars

Enfermé dans cette prison obscure, Ciel avait cessé d'avoir peur. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne pleurait plus. Que les liens faisant saigner ses poignets ne le faisaient plus souffrir. Que sa peau nue de porcelaine ne ressentait plus le froid, ni la rudesse du sol de pierre. Que le temps ne lui importait plus.

Il savait seulement que cela faisait longtemps.

Le garçon fragile leva ses yeux poupins vers l'unique source que lumière de sa geôle. Un rayon de soleil. Comme un message de l'extérieur.

La preuve d'un dehors.

Cependant, sa prison exigüe et vide lui paraissait être un cocon chaleureux lorsque son bourreau n'était pas dans les parages.

Sebastian.

Son majordome… Ce _monstre_ qu'il ne pouvait cesser d'aimer. Ce démon qui avait craché sur leur contrat, sur son honneur et à son visage. Il avait menti et avait trahi sa confiance. Le seul en qui il avait cru parce qu'il n'était pas humain l'avait détruit comme un humain.

Ciel ne cilla même pas lorsqu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher dans le noir. Comment avait il pu croire cette créature et sa bouche vomissant des mensonges à longueur de journée…  
Un déclic. Le bruit grinçant d'une lourde porte que l'on ouvre. Une respiration, puis une main courant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Des lèvres chaudes sur sa peau.

L'enfant ne prit pas la peine de sursauter.

- Tu n'en as pas assez.. ? Dévore-moi Sebastian. Qu'on en finisse…

La voix faible mourut entre les lèvres du garçon. Derrière lui, l'homme qui n'en est pas un le touche silencieusement. Le comte déchu pourrait presque le sentir sourire dans son dos.

- Mais je vous dévore Bocchan. Tous les jours, chaque nuit. Matin midi et soir, je me repais de vous.

Ciel entend le cliquetis d'une ceinture que l'on défait. Et baissant la tête, il se prend à espérer que l'unique rayon de soleil l'arrache à son cauchemar…

**...**

- Debout Bocchan ! Il fait beau dehors, les oiseaux chantent depuis déjà une bonne heure et…

- Ferme cette fenêtre.

- ..Vous semblez de bien piètre humeur. Après un Earl Grey parfumé vous…

- Bon sang, je t'ordonne de fermer cette fenêtre SEBASTIAN !

L'odeur de l'hiver, la fraicheur et la vive lumière de l'extérieur lui fit perdre ses moyens. L'effarement laissa place à l'inquiétude dans l'esprit de Sebastian : Son maître braquait à présent son revolver sur lui, et il pouvait entendre son petit cœur battre à une vitesse folle.  
Il ferma lentement la fenêtre puis fit face à son vis-à-vis.

- …Approche.

Sebastian obéit.

- A genoux.

- Bocchan…

- A genoux !

Se redressant vivement dans son lit, Ciel prit son majordome par les cheveux et le tira vers le bas avec violence. Forcé de s'agenouiller, le démon observa l'effet d'une nuit sur son petit maitre qu'il affectait tant. Les cheveux de Ciel collaient sur son front trempé de sueur, et il brandissait son arme droit vers le front de son amant. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme bien trop soutenu et son souffle se faisait rauque et court. Crise d'asthme.

- Jeune maitre, laissez moi vous aider à…

- Ne..! Ne bouge pas !

L'acier froid de la bouche du révolver sur le front du plus âgé et Sebastian ne tenta plus un geste. Il savait que Ciel aurait besoin de le détruire pour se reconstruire.

- Je t'ordonne… de… ne jamais me mentir.

- Yes, my Lord.

Et au moment où son maitre, tremblant, appuya sur la gachette, Sebastian su que ses cauchemars et sa réalité se confondrait pour toujours.

* * *

Voilà... Cette histoire m'est venue en écoutant une musique et en fermant mes volets très tard la nuit! (interessant n'est ce pas? xD)

J'espère que cela vous a plu malgré la différence de registre!  
A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre plus réjouissant! :)


	7. Chapitre VII : Halloween

Bien le bonjour ! En cette fin d'Octobre l'idée d'écrire une petite histoire pour halloween m'est évidement venue ! (Je n'allais pas laisser passer ma fête préférée sans écrire dessus)  
Je dois vous prévenir, cette fanfiction se déroule lors de **L'EPOQUE MODERNE, au 21****ème**** SIELCE**. Et des invités surprise se cachent dans cette histoire… Saurez-vous les reconnaitre ? )

Je voudrais aussi remercier **Flo (xflox)**, qui me rend toujours très fière de mon travail et qui commente chacun de mes chapitres, redoutant à chaque fois de ne pas etre la première à commenter! (et ça c'est adorable. xD) : Merci beaucoup ma belle, grace à toi j'ai toujours envie de continuer! Ta longue review au chapitre précédent m'a vraiment rassurée, car je doutais de mes capacités à écrire dans un registre plus sombre! Je te suis tellement reconnaissante de m'encourager comme ca dans ce que j'entreprends! Merci merci et encore merci! 3

Les reviews sont lues et toujours appréciées, sur ce, bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Halloween

-Bonbons ou farces ?

Sebastian considéra avec amusement l'enfant d'une dizaine d'années tendre son panier en forme de citrouille. Le costume de sorcier avait été cousu par sa mère devinait-il, et son amateurisme manqua de faire rire le démon.

« Les traditions se perdent » pensa-t-il en offrant une poignée de chocolats Fantom à l'enfant tout sourire.

En refermant la porte, Sebastian soupira. Il se sentait toujours nostalgique lors des soirs d'automne. Le grand manoir des Phantomhive lui manquait. Son maître et lui avaient du déménager il y avait de cela quelques années afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons : une demeure historique abritant depuis deux siècles le même enfant immortel et son diable de majordome pouvait en effet paraitre suspect aux yeux du commun des mortels. (Bien sur, par quelques tours habiles de Sebastian, il restait inhabité mais toujours fonctionnel en vue des jours où Ciel souhaitait y séjourner.)  
Passant devant un miroir, l'homme réajusta avec ennui ses longs cheveux d'ébène tombant jusqu'au bas de son dos. En effet, il se trouvait maintenant en possession d'une longue chevelure douce et brillante encadrant son visage pale, mettant ses inquiétantes pupilles grenat en valeur. Contraint d'attendre l'autorisation de son jeune maitre pour se les couper, il décida que ce soir serait la bonne : il lui arracherait la permission de grès ou de force, que diable !

A nouveau on frappa à la porte et Sebastian ouvrit sur de drôles de phénomènes…

- Putain mec, il troue le cul ton costume de démon sm !

- Ta gueule Cartman ! Tempêta un garçon brun déguisé en vampire, le faux sang barbouillant son menton.  
(Un vampire de cour de récré criant sur un Hulk obèse de 1mètre60 était assez risible. Sebastian se prit à sourire.)

- Euh… Bonbons ou farces.. ? Hésita un instant leur adorable camarade, un petit rouquin déguisé le plus simplement du monde en fantôme. Il tendit son sac plastique et Sebastian le remplit de chocolats.

- Joyeux Halloween. Sussura-t-il à l'enfant qui rougit sous son drap blanc.

En refermant la porte, le démon millénaire capta un morceau de leur conversation.

- Au fait mec, tu sais où est passé Kenny ?

- Aucune idée Kyle, mais il trainait avec un gars de notre âge dont l'œil était bandé ce matin.

Le démon retourna à la cuisine en souriant : ce Kenny avait surement servi de repas à son maitre, et reposait mort à l'heure qu'il était. Il s'apprêtait à terminer la préparation de son sorbet au champagne lorsqu'on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Serrant les dents devant son dessert inachevé, le démon ne pu résister à l'appel de la politesse et s'empressa d'ouvrir…  
Sur le plus ravissant spectacle qu'il lui avait été donné de voir depuis quelques lustres déjà.

- Bonbons ou punition ?

Sebastian resta un moment interdit devant la vision de son maitre portant oreilles de chat et clochette autour du cou, puis il se mordit la lèvre et sourit. Le dévorant du regard, il le fit entrer.

- As-tu été sage cette année ?

- Tu te trompes idiot. C'est à noël qu'il faut dire cela. Mais si ça t'intéresse…  
L'enfant tira son amant par la chemise et murmura à son oreille.

- J'ai été un très mauvais garçon…

Les cheveux attendraient. Ce soir, Ciel allait voir les étoiles.

* * *

_« Oh putain, ils ont tué Kenny ! »_  
Vous l'aurez deviné, South Park était à l'honneur dans ce chapitre ! xD L'idée m'est venue après avoir regardé l'épisode spécial halloween hier. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à commenter en bien comme en mal, les critiques intéressantes sont toujours bonnes à prendre!

Bisous!


	8. Chapter VIII: Noel (partie 1)

_Un mois et demi.. ? Mince, je crois que j'ai un peu trop posé le rythme excusez moi… Puis ce que j'en ai peut être fait attendre, en plus de ce chapitre à propos de noël, j'en sortirai un autre ce mois ci !_  
_Quoi qu'il en soit je… je réponds à vos review, à vos critiques, vos questions, tout ça.. Donc n'hésitez pas !_

_XFLOX : Evidement que tu as eu une réponse, tes reviews sont longues et appliquées, toujours gentilles en plus... C'est normal que je te réponde ! Merci de toujours être là ptite femme! J'ai encore rajouté et modifié, stresse bien durant la lecture ! B)_

_SANS-REFLET : Bien sur qu'il y a une suite ! ;) De toute manière mes chapitres se terminent souvent de la même manière.. avec une petite scène sous-entendant un lemon ! Peut être qu'un jour j'en écrirai un… A voir. En tous cas merci d'avoir lu !_

_Kitsune : Oh merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Joyeux halloween en retard, et joyeux noël en avance du coup ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !_

_AYUMI-CHAN : Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, merci ! Je vois bien Seby avec de beaux cheveux soyeux, un peu comme Itachi dans « Naruto » en fait… Je pense que ça lui irait à merveille ! En espérant que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, (si tu le lis ahah. xD) en tous cas encore merci !_

_MANGAKA DU 14 : Ciel serait mignon en chaton hm ? x) Je le voyais bien faire plaisir à Sebastian de cette manière, en se déguisant en son animal favori ! En tous cas merci pour ta review !_

_Darkyuki et Hime: Merci à toutes les deux de me lire daaaaarlings ! J'espère que la suite sera à votre goût, faites moi part de vos avis !_

_Merci à tous (surtout à touTES je pense !) pour vos review, maintenant place à l'histoire, et bonne lecture ! :')_

.

.

* * *

**Noël (partie 1)**

.

Lorsque Ciel ouvrit la porte, le manteau couvert de neige, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir son amant installer le sapin de noël dans leur petit salon, dont la cheminée abritait un feu récemment allumé. L'atmosphère chaleureuse réconforta l'enfant immortel dont le temps glacé et sombre avait altéré l'humeur. Il approcha et posa son manteau sur le canapé.

- Tu as descendu du grenier tous les cartons de décoration ?

- Bien sur. Tout est prêt pour que vous décoriez le sapin et la maison Bocchan.

Ciel esquissa un sourire. Lorsque Sebastian, ne le tutoyait pas, c'est qu'il n'agissait qu'en tant que majordome. Néanmoins, quand Ciel le décidait, d'un baiser ou d'une simple caresse, ils redevenaient amants.

- Tu te joindrais à moi ? sollicita le plus jeune en posant une main sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis afin de gouter à sa chaleur corporelle. Décorer seul, c'est ennuyeux.

Disant cela, il parcourut du bout de ses doigts froids la peau satinée de Sebastian, afféré à l'installation de l'arbre. Celui-ci frissonna à ce contact et sourit.

- Si vous le souhaitez. J'ai aussi pensé à une buche au chocolat et aux fruits des bois pour le soir de noël.

- Que dirais tu si nous la faisions ensemble ?

Sebastian se tourna enfin vers lui, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire tendre et taquin.

- Cela fait 32ans depuis notre dernière buche de noël, ne voudriez vous pas qu'elle soit parfaite ?

- Attention à ce que tu dis !

Ciel tira son majordome à lui et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Le plus âgé l'entoura de ses bras en affichant un air narquois, un rire impertinent franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Allons Monsieur, ne vous vexez pas pour une simple boutade~

- Idiot !

Le comte se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ainé, la mine agacée. Toutefois après quelques secondes, son expression irritée fit place à une moue victorieuse. Son regard brillant de malice mit Sebastian sur ses gardes tandis que son jeune amant regagnait ses bras. Ciel se frotta lascivement contre lui.

- Cesse tout de suite ton insolence irrévérencieuse, ou ton cadeau _ET_ dessert te passera sous le nez le jour J.

- Que ? ..Oh. CE dessert _et_ cadeau…

Sebastian se pencha pour embrasser l'enfant qui ne tarda guère à nouer ses bras autour de sa nuque, répondant avec passion aux baisers ardents de son démon.  
Il s'accrocha à lui en soupirant d'envie, anticipant chacune de ses caresses qui le rendaient toujours plus envieux: la pointe de sa langue dans son cou, ses doigts parcourant son torse juvénile, son souffle à son oreille…

Sebastian s'amusa des réactions de son amant et s'empressa de le déshabiller.

A quoi bon attendre le 25 décembre, pour lui, c'était noël tous les jours…

.

.

* * *

_**JOYEUX NOEL** en avance chèr(e)s yaoistes ! A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre, n'hesitez pas à commenter celui-ci !_


	9. Chapitre IX: Noel (partie 2)

_Bonjour à tous et **JOYEUX NOEL** ! Chose promise chose due ! Voici un second chapitre pour me faire pardonner d'une longue attente ! Vos review me font vraiment très plaisir, je vous en remercie !_  
_Sachez que j'y réponds toujours !_

_**XFLOX :** Thanks a lot lady ! Ne t'en fais pas, ce chapitre, n'est pas prometteur mais plutôt… Inattendu. X) J'espère qu'il te plaira, même si je crois savoir que tu l'apprécies ! Bisous et joyeux noel !_  
_**MARECHAL RATTUS **: Oh merci de toujours suivre malgré de temps que j'ai mis à publier à nouveau ! :') J'aimerai aussi un noël comme ça, ça me plairait beaucoup… Enfin peut être pas… Tu me diras ce que tu penses de leur 25 décembre après avoir lu ce chapitre ? En tous cas merci de me suivre ! Joyeux noël ! :D_  
_**Hime :** Oui je sais que tu aimes, et ça me fait plaisir ! Bisous, joyeux noel !_  
_**SANS-REFLET :** Hohoho, peut être bientôt pour un lemon… Le truc, c'est que c'est assez long à écrire, alors je le réserve pour quand je serai bien motivée ! En attendant merci beaucoup de me suivre, joyeux noel à toi !_  
_**MANGALOVEEE :** Patience, peut être que cela deviendra citronné (veux tu dire lemon ? ;P ) dans quelques chapitres… :) Merci de me lire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Joyeux noel !_

_Bonne lecture à tous, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes !_

_._

_._

* * *

Noel, Seconde partie

- Petite, peux tu me passer le paquet de sucre ?

L'enfant aux longs cheveux blonds fraichement lavés s'empressa de tendre le paquet à Ciel. Les volants de sa jolie robe rouge tournoyèrent lorsqu'elle se plaça timidement devant les deux amants pour les observer faire la cuisine.

- Ce n'est pas le cadeau que je m'imaginais. Avoua Sebastian en remuant la pate de la buche de noël, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'adorable petite blonde aux -grands yeux bleus les fixant.

- Inutile de te plaindre… Et je ne te demande pas ton avis.

- Certes. Pardonnez-moi.

Consciencieusement, le plus âgé s'attelait au dressage de la bûche tandis que Ciel plongeait son doigt dans la pate chocolatée dès qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Bien que démon depuis quelques 100ans, la bonté d'âme de son maître avait à nouveau frappé et il avait recueillit la petite fille abandonnée au dehors, dont les pieds nus commençaient à saigner tant le froid mordait sa chair fragile. Elle vendait des allumettes dans le centre ville en hiver depuis deux années, les amants immortels l'avaient déjà remarquée. Très logiquement, en raison de son travail, ils l'avaient appelée « La petite fille aux allumettes ».  
Lorsque Ciel ouvrit la porte un peu plus tôt en cette soirée du 25 décembre, avec la blondinette grelottante collé à lui, complètement trempée, Sebastian ne pu s'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu. Son amant le comprit et se justifia.

- Elle n'aurait pas survécu à la tempête de neige, regarde ses vêtements ! Des garnements ont volé ses chaussures et en plus elle commençait à halluciner. Je la voyais sur la route appeler sa grand-mère en regardant le ciel. Et elle a craqué toutes ses allumettes en tentant de survivre au froid. Je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser ainsi.

Il installa la petite fille aux allumettes près du feu et ordonna à son amant de lui coudre un habit bien chaud. Voyant la gamine fascinée par le feu, il se permit d'embrasser Sebastian.

- Elle reste cette nuit, le temps qu'elle reprenne des forces et que la tempête cesse. Je te promets un 26 décembre rien que tous les deux.

- Tu veux dire le jour qui suit noël ?

Ciel soupira, irrité.

- Tu n'as aucune pitié, démon.

- Je te retourne le compliment.

- Eh ! Je t'ai ordonné d'aller coudre ! Et fais lui aussi couler un bain chaud !

[…]

- Hm… Joyeux Noel.

- C'est cela.

Sebastian regarda d'un air mauvais la petite tenter de découper sa tranche de dinde avec maladresse. Il n'y croyait toujours pas ! A cause de cette gamine si chétive et toute faible, leur soirée était fichue ! Cependant il n'était plus en colère : Ciel avait toujours fait preuve de miséricorde, et bien sur, le fait qu'il soit devenu un démon n'avait pas changé celui qu'il avait été.  
C'est aussi ce qu'il aimait chez son maitre.

- Oya oya jeune demoiselle… Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on coupe sa viande.

Se saisissant de ses couverts, il entreprit de couper la nourriture en petits morceaux sous le regard attendri de son amant. Cette démonstration d'humanité de la part de son majordome était un beau cadeau…

- Je vous ai aussi préparé la chambre d'amis de manière à ce que vous passiez la nuit la plus agréable possible. Enchaina Sebastian d'un ton aimable et courtois. Oh, et Bocchan…

- Hm ? Ciel releva la tête, curieux.

_- Je vous aime._


	10. Chapitre X: Manque

Je fais mon come-back en même temps que la femme de ma vie, la talentueuse **XFLOX** ! (A qui vous devez « Descente aux Enfers » et « L'ultime horcruxe ») Je lui dédicace souvent mes chapitres, mais rien d'étonnant à cela, elle est ma petite amie~  
Ma chérie est une femme exceptionnelle (et une auteure hors pair), quiconque dira le contraire se verra refaire le portrait par mes soins~ :D

Je suis désolée du temps d'absence, mais avec la préparation du bac, des concours pour les écoles d'art et tout ce qui va avec, je n'ai pas eu de temps à me consacrer à un seul petit chapitre ! Le prochain est UN LEMON, alors soyez au rendez vous ! )

Ce chapitre se déroule du temps où Ciel était encore mortel~

Bonne lecture !

.  
.

* * *

**Manque**

.

.

_« Le plus court chemin du plaisir au bonheur passe par la tendresse. »_

Grégoire Lacroix- Extrait de : Les Euphorismes de Grégoire (2003)

Affalé dans son canapé, Ciel méditait du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
Le garçon avait un problème. Un problème relativement simple à régler mais un problème qu'il ne pourrait régler seul : il avait grandement besoin d'un câlin.  
Il en avait tant besoin que tantôt cela le crispait, tantôt le plongeait dans une triste mélancolie…  
L'envie était si forte qu'une boule s'était formée dans la gorge du pauvre enfant, il avait l'impression de devenir fou en plus d'être à fleur de peau, bref:  
Il était en manque.

Ciel n'avait aucune envie de déranger son amant pour si peu, d'autant plus que Sebastian était occupé dans une affaire en Amérique. Ajoutant à cela la fierté du petit maître, autant dire qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas de son abominable besoin avant le retour de son majordome prévue pour dans deux jours.  
Des larmes d'impuissance perlant au coin de ses yeux brillants de tristesse, il s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures polaires.  
C'était agréable. Mais il n'aurait pas ce dont il avait _vraiment_ envie avant 46heures.

- Quoi que… souffla Ciel en regardant le paysage norme et sombre, glacé par le vent d'hiver.

Une idée totalement absurde germa dans son esprit, et c'est ainsi que le jeune inconscient décida d'utiliser un autre moyen qui amènerait son amant à interrompre son travail pour revenir enfin : risquer sa vie.  
Sans se vêtir d'un quelconque manteau, il sortit dans le froid hivernal et s'assit au pied du grand chêne, prenant de ce fait le risque fou de mourir d'hypothermie.  
Glacé jusqu'à l'os après à peine quelques minutes de ce vent mordant, Ciel ferma les yeux pour doucement se laisser glisser dans un sommeil léthargique. Qu'est ce qu'il avait froid…

- Sebastian… Appela l'enfant dans un souffle quasi-inaudible.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Ciel s'engourdissait, se laissait sombrer… il semblait si simple de s'endormir éternellement dans ce froid…

Soudain, avec une douceur inconsidérée, il fut soulevé du sol et porté à l'intérieur.

- Ah Bocchan... Qu'avez-vous fait…

[...]

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque Ciel rouvrit les yeux. Il avait été réveillé par la chaleur d'un brasier… Observant les lieux d'un œil encore endormi, le jeune comte remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans le salon, confortablement installé devant le feu et enroulé dans une couverture. On l'avait aussi vêtu de sa chemise de nuit.  
L'enfant sourit et se blottit davantage dans ce cocon reconnaissable entre mille : les bras de Sebastian.

- Rien ne vaut la chaleur de ton corps… démon.

Le plus âgé soupira de soulagement et serra son maître contre son torse. Il était si fragile…

- Vous étiez pâle comme un cadavre Bocchan. Et vous étiez glacé. Ne refaites jamais cela je vous prie.

- Tu oublies de réchauffer mes lèvres, l'interrompit Ciel en passant lascivement ses bras autour de son cou.

Sebastian resta un instant interdit, puis il déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de l'intéressé. Son maître lui sourit avec une sincérité à en briser les cœurs.

Il ne sut jamais pourquoi Ciel avait ainsi risqué sa vie. Mais ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de le serrer dans ses bras.

.

.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, le prochain sera_ un peu plus long_ parce que... *roulements de tambour* Ce sera un **LEMON** !  
Les avis sont toujours lus et pris en compte! Je remercie toutes celles qui me lisent, un grand merci!  
A bientôt!


End file.
